


妹妹

by qwertyuiop2000



Category: r1se
Genre: F/M, 性转, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertyuiop2000/pseuds/qwertyuiop2000





	妹妹

*2性转 42bg 真兄妹骨科 有bg碎肉 注意避雷

1.

“今天是我十八岁生日，能不能祝我生日快乐？”

女人愣了，从面前墙上的镜子里看身后的男孩，男孩垂头坐着，陷在旅馆俗气的玫红色床单中央，呼吸时肩膀像山耸起来又塌倒，床头的雪碧瓶子里漂浮着香烟尸体，她没闻到酒味，但男孩抬头的时候她真疑心他醉了——她见过的其他男人都只在醉了以后才表现出脆弱的样子，那样子往往只维持一瞬，紧接着到来的是暴力，仿佛那脆弱是谁胁迫了他们表演似的，要用挥出去的拳头和粗鲁的性爱找回丢了的面子。可面前的男孩又怎么样？他毫无羞惭地向她这个陌生女人表露自己的全部，他的孤独，他的脆弱，他的少年易感的忧伤——那比他脱下衣服展示他白衬衫下微微鼓胀的肌肉和血脉偾张的生殖器更让她动情，她感觉到自己几乎是立刻就湿了，那并非淫荡的体液，而是她为男孩流的泪——她脸上那两个黑洞一样的眼睛里的泪早已流光了，她唯一能提供的安慰就是她永远潮湿温暖的下体，她看着男孩的眼睛，突然想到几个月前的一个下雨天，她从小旅馆走出来，看到巷子的墙边蹲着一只狗，不算漂亮的长毛小狗在雨里发抖，看到她也不跑开，哀哀地叫，雨滴打在它的鼻子上叫它睁不开眼，它的左前脚骨折，站也站不起来，她带它去附近的宠物医院做手术，手术费对她来说是很大一笔钱，但她付款的时候很爽快，还顺便带回了一大堆宠物用品，回去的路上，她抱着它坐在出租车里，她太累了，几次险些睡过去，回过神来，发现它在舔她胳膊上的痂——那是半个月前一个客人用烟头烫伤的，早已不疼了。可她那一瞬间突然又疼了，好疼好疼……世界上终于有她的一份安慰，终于有她需要的也需要她，它是那样弱小又温驯……她扑过去抱着男孩的头把他按进自己的怀抱里，她不等他说更多话，就着急邀请他的年轻进入她，她在心里想了，今天她可以不要他一分钱，只要他能够得到安慰，他说的话她都听到了，十八岁生日……她打算好了，她要在他为她而射精之后捧着他的脸跟他说生日快乐，她努力地挨着他挤着他，双手去解他衬衫的扣子，又去吻他有些凉的脸，希望吻出一个笑来，可她突然就吻了个空，整个人向后倒过去，后脑勺撞到了床头的木头，她痛得短暂地晕眩了一下，再看，便看到门不知什么时候打开了，门框框住一个瘦弱的女孩，她慌张地看过去，熟练地自惭形秽起来，女孩很美，站在那里便是书摊上五块钱一本的言情杂志，在四处溅满了不知名秽物的阴暗发臭的旅馆里，女孩干净的裙摆好像一片小云彩。女孩的眉眼和男孩的有六七分相似，上牙狠咬住下嘴唇，眼泪把眼周烫红了，又在脸颊上留下划伤样的痕迹——那样大的眼睛里痛苦好难躲藏得住，一丛丛的便烧起来，烧得血丝都冒了出来。  
她不敢再看女孩，低头颤抖着去系自己的扣子。  
女孩好像有成百千句话要说，可张开嘴的时候却没有几个字活下来。  
哥哥……女孩抖着声音，好像说一个字便有哪里被捅破一次。  
她系扣子的手僵了一下，她想，她好像再也没有机会对他说生日快乐。

2.

多数大人都说过的话是：这是你人生中最关键的一年。句尾的时间名词会视情况灵活替换为半年、两年、一个月等等，表达方式根据父母文化水平稍有变化，例如夏之光他妈说的是，这是你人生中的黄金时代。说这句话的时候她的中指和食指中间夹着一根细长的点燃的白色女士烟，指甲刚用凤仙花包过不久，红得颇残忍。  
而绝大多数的大人不会说的话是，他们的少年时代代其实也过得像一坨狗屎。所以他们口中对少年时代不可限量的可能性的描述，不过是不甘、自私和好了伤疤忘了疼的产物。真正站在围城边缘的少年们，早已没有多少路可以走。  
夏之光没有挤进当好学生那条路，但也算不进坏的里。他喜欢猫，零花钱三分之一喂给路上碰见的野猫崽，有几只格外黏人的后来会在他放学路上等，但不是次次都能等到他，因为那条路上等他的不止它们，还有女学生们和按一般标准会算进坏学生里的男学生们。女生们从言情小说、中学生满分作文和冰心诗歌散文里摘好词好句，从星座恋爱书和编写手机短信zq305发送至10543758964那里计算爱情运势，自认秘密地追求他，被拒绝了就哭得人尽皆知，男生则是想拉他入伙，他高一刚入学的时候就因为一场十秒结束的斗殴成了一中的单挑王——上一任单挑王是个鼻毛和肚皮一起外露的胖子，他对着夏之光的脸打着哈欠问“你妈是不是跟野男人睡了才生了你妹”，夏之光用了五秒反应他说的话，用两秒示意旁边的女生让开，最后三秒把他像甩活鸡进滚水一般地甩在地上。夏之光的班主任常找他谈话，语重心长地劝他不要过于密集地打工，更不要过于密集地打架，“你其实有考好的能力，你是有天赋的孩子”，这句话让那些男生听去就像战书，他们想他们是在跟那些秃顶傻老帽儿抢人，于是更加卖力，夏之光被烦透了，重复着说，哎，都是朋友，有事儿我可以帮，但让我整天跟着瞎玩儿我真不行。他没说假话，自从他妈跟他爸离婚，他爸娶了新老婆，他们家的日常开销就有那么一部分是靠他放学以后打工挣的，他没多的时间学习，更没多的时间鬼混——选择做好学生和做小混混都需要代价，他都付不起。坚决选择过某种人生的权力，早就看不见的手在某个无人知晓的时刻伸进他身体里面，整个地捏碎了。他挺不甘心，可这不甘心之中却也有一种甘心，这甘心甚至是最甜美的那一种，是真愿意，是被驯服，是视某人为这个世界的新教，是从没有过信仰的人却有了忠诚。被染了黄头发的男生们吐烟圈在脸上的时候，被女生们柔软的手指陡然拽住手腕的时候，累得发晕只觉得打工的饭店经理和训导处主任长着同一张脸而猛然震悚的时候，是必将到来的夜晚救了他，是必将到来的夜晚里必然等待着他的妹妹救了他。  
妹妹，小他两岁的妹妹，和他在同一所高中上学，其他女孩争相把裤腿改紧、上衣改短的时候，她任由宽大的校服罩住她的十六岁。她缩在袖子里的手指每天都用柠檬味的舒肤佳洗过很多次，之后便整日和散发油墨味的书本的纸放在一起，草莓软糖留下的甜味还未被她的舌尖舔去，钢琴老师便从身后囚住她，大手盖住她的，猛地冲刺进乐曲终章，从左到右，拖行，刮奏，骤然刹车，他看得心惊肉跳，常幻觉她细嫩的手指鲜血淋漓地折断在黑白琴键中间，但事实上她只是在大拇指的侧面收获了一个茧，她的手指依然纤长柔软，每日都带着香皂和墨水的香气，带着人工甜味剂的残留，带着夏之光想象中的温热的鲜血滑进夏之光的手里，让他拉着手才能睡觉。  
妹妹更小的时候，父母尚未离婚，他们家还有良好的经济条件，妹妹理所当然地拥有着很多套公主裙，穿上那些裙子的她像市中心商店橱窗里最贵价的洋娃娃，即将进入青春期的那段日子，妹妹像小竹子一样欢快地拔节，于是在某天，终于穿破了米白色的公主裙，裙子在侧腰上裂开了一个爬虫一样的口子，妹妹愣愣地从卧室走到客厅中央，恐慌地捂着口子就像捂着突然多出来的一个眼睛或一个子弹穿过的孔，夏之光扔下电视遥控器过来抱住她的时候她刚开始哭，哭的时候在他的怀里推挤和拍打他，仿佛是他拦住了她的路，她要沿路去追她回不来的童年，夏之光左手搂住她，右手帮她按住了腰上那条爬虫一样的口子，他的手掌很热，紧紧地捂住那里好像捂住一朵冻伤的小花朵，他说洛洛不哭，哥哥给你买。他要给她买裙子，买球鞋，买发圈，等她长大，还要买项链、口红和耳环，这世界太坏了，可仍然多的是懂得她的美丽并足以衬托那美丽的东西，于是他没有把洗好的玻璃杯掷到饭店经理的塌鼻梁上去，对训导主任的驴嘴唇和一嘴黄牙也有额外的耐心，他也不再跟同龄男生动不必要的手——他总想起妹妹跪在床边给他上药，碘酒从棉花里流出来掉在床单上，妹妹的眼泪从眼角流出来掉在他的手臂上，滴答，滴答，她抿着嘴任语言把她丢在后面，眼泪却那样多，好像无论他流了多少血她都决心要用泪去补上，他抱她，搂着腰把她整个人抱进他的怀里去，她比什么猫都黏人，喜欢被抱着，啜泣的尾巴上撒娇的支吾黏上去，胳膊搂着他的脖子，吸了吸鼻子终于说出话来，哥哥，你以后不要再打架了好不好……？好，好，好。他看向妹妹那双害羞的眼睛，在那之中看到生命完整的莫比乌斯环，和他流着差不多的血的少女，是怎样用怀抱和泪水饲服他，作他的妹妹也作他的老师，规训了世界上最难规训的少年之心。

3.

夏之光稀稀拉拉地交过一些女朋友，但他从不让妹妹认识她们，起初只觉得并不重要，后来他在闲聊的时候偶然提起，妹妹喜欢拉着别人的手睡觉。那时的女朋友睁大了眼睛，停下搅动奶茶的手说，好可爱诶，我们一起出去玩吧，我可以给她拉着我的手睡。夏之光看着她精心修剪过的指甲和亮粉色的指甲油，胸口没来由地闷，他把怀里的粉色书包甩在椅子上说，拉着你的手睡？你是什么东西？他那天回家的时候给妹妹买了肯德基的巧克力圣代，到家的时候化了三分之一，他坐在那里看妹妹吃，看她的嘴唇被奶油覆盖起来，看她午觉睡久了的头发翘起一个圆圆的旋，看她睡裙的肩带掉下来又被提起，看她总是不穿袜子在地板上奔跑的脚因为开心而上下摇动，看她吃得眉心发痛靠在他肩上要他帮忙揉……他想他真的好爱妹妹，爱到有另外的人要爱她的时候，他的心都会自私地痛一下。  
所以当妹妹对他说，你一定带你的女朋友专门回家亲热吗？他立刻恼怒了，他想说不是的，是她非要找来家里，是她非要扑进我的怀里，是她……他还没有把解释打好草稿，妹妹的下一句便说了出来，她说，你们就这么饥渴吗。  
这个词语对她来说太陌生了，以至于她说出之后自己也愣怔了一下，表情空白了几秒，就好像在一万人面前演讲突然忘记了最简单的一个词。  
你凭什么说我？  
他紧紧地盯着她的眼睛，拼命地在脑子里寻找反击的武器，很快他找到了，并为此兴奋不已，迫不及待地丢出这只炸弹来要和她同归于尽，他说，我都看到了，我看到你在被子里夹着我的外套自慰。  
妹妹愣住，脸上的表情一下熄灭了，整个人都是欲破的样子，她没有准备任何防御的办法，只是倒下去，倒下去，被看破就像被猎人的机关夹断脚踝，被说破是被猎人抚摸上脚踝的断口。夏之光爬上来，挡住了她望向天花板的眼睛，她想起电视剧里刚死的人被医生把白布拉到头顶，她想到死的时候就闻到了死的味道，她感觉到她的哥哥用身体碾着她的身体，坚硬的下体毫无仁慈地抵痛了她的耻骨，柔软的嘴唇凑近了，凑近了，就像每一次梦境断开的地方，他喘着气，捏着她的下巴，用力地向上抬起来，使她看上去尤其像在等待一把刀，他把手伸进她的上衣的时候她仿佛一株黎明里抖瑟的夹竹桃，汗像露珠一样滚出来，使她的皮肤摸起来是温热潮湿的一片又一片，他想起每一次她在他怀里，他箍着她的腰，他想起每一次看着她在书架的顶上取碟片，她踮起脚尖来的时候上衣便跟着吊起来，露出一截洁白的细嫩的腰腹，那块皮肤看起来那样软，他那一刻都好想她变成猫咪，无时无刻不需要他的手抚爱的猫咪，整个的身体都是他的领地。他摸到她小小的胸脯，他低下头，看那被白色棉质内衣包裹住的十六岁，她是那样不经看，呜咽着去捂他的眼，他把她的手拿开亲了亲，揭开那层棉布再次覆手上去，他很惊讶，原来女孩子养在胸前的是竟是两窝小兔子，兔子柔弱地冲撞着他的手心，他轻轻地安抚着他们，另一只手伸下去越过平原去寻找小溪，妹妹纤细的两条腿交叠在一起，他分开它们的时候便摸到了黏腻的东西，温热的液体狎昵地从妹妹鹅黄色的内裤边缘浸出来，他的呼吸重起来，妹妹死死地拉着他的胳膊，不行，不行，他还是闯了进去，闯进了无人问津的温暖国度，闯进了她动荡的秘密基地，她短促地叫了一声，身体在他的手里像在江河上的小舟里，她好怕溺死，紧紧地抓着他的臂膀，他被抓得发痛，逐渐感到冲动不受他的控制，于是急起来，死死地吻住她的唇加快了手指的动作，她挣动得剧烈，远远看上去像一场残忍的施暴。那之后他拉着妹妹的手说，洛洛，你摸摸它，它好痛。妹妹没有了力气，闭着眼被他拉着摸上他青涩的欲望，她的手比任何小电影比任何其他女孩都让他感到刺激，很多次，在她睡着了的时候，他都会幻想用她的手为自己纾解欲望，但他最终都只敢用大拇指轻轻搓揉着她的手心，一圈又一圈，一圈又一圈。他低吼着射出来的时候突然脑中被闪电击中般地空白了几秒，他再恢复意识的时候突然感到由衷的恐惧，他猛地推开妹妹站起来，走出两步又回头去看，妹妹平躺在床上，网球裙半褪在大腿上，上衣掀起来裸露着一大截坦白的皮肤，脸上的红潮渐褪，只有眼下那片红得仿佛渗了血，她微张着嘴好像要说什么，却没出声，夏之光头痛欲裂，疑心自己刚做了强奸哑女的恶事，他跌跌撞撞地走在大街上，日光毒辣，他昏昏沉沉，一头扎进了一个满是尿骚味的巷子里，被两只柔腻的胳膊搂住了脖子。

你是我的，你是我的。她几乎不想要说出后面那两个字。你是我的哥哥。  
我宁愿当你剃须刀的上的刀片，我宁愿当你手表上的锁扣，我为什么是你的妹妹。  
我常跟在你身后看你放学后和那些女孩约会，电影院灯黑了以后我才进场，就坐在你们身后两三排，灯亮之前我就离开。有时候是恐怖片，我其实不敢看，我看到那女孩躲在你的怀里，而我躲在座椅的阴影里。另一些时候是爱情片，我看到她仰起脸吻你，我想起最近一次你吻我，是上次我发烧四十度，你以为我睡了，吻了我的额头，你说洛洛本来就笨，再烧彻底傻了怎么办。其实你比我更傻。  
我看到你进去那个小旅馆，和一个妖艳得像一朵桃金娘一样的女人，那一会儿日头真的很毒，毒得刺穿了我的眼皮，我就像很久没见过太阳的人一样，痛得流泪。

她想，她现在就要走进那间屋子里去，带他回去，告诉他，就让我做你的成年礼。


End file.
